(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotational split adaptor, and more particularly to a communication adaptor which has various directional states for receiving incoming plugs.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the information age, the knowledge or information flow does highly depend on networking, which includes existing telnet, cable net and fiber net. Typically, either of the foregoing nets is extended to reach individual family by a form of a wall plate having a receiving socket constructed on an interior wall.
Referring to FIG. 1, a communication connector pair 10 as shown includes a wall plate 12 to be fixed to an interior wall by screws 14. A socket 16 is formed on the wall plate 12 and has a door thereof flush with the exterior surface of the wall plate 12. A plurality of gold-plated contacts 18 are constructed inside the socket 16, for coupling with signal wires shielded inside a cord 17 at an opposing plug 15. The engagement of the signal wires and the respective gold-plated contacts 18 are done by mating the plug 15 and the socket 16. In application, while a communication system/equipment (not shown) as a telephone or a computer, for example, is ready to be hooked up with a foreign communication system/network, the communication can be simply established by introducing the plug 15 of an extension cord from the equipment to the socket 16 designated as a terminal of the foreign network; i.e. by forming a foregoing connector pair 10 as shown in FIG. 1.
Nevertheless, it is typical that more than one communication systems may exist in a reachable region of a wall plate 12 having the socket 16. For instance, a socket 16 of the wall plate 12 connected with a foreign telnet might be designed to bear various sets of telephones or communication facilities. Under such a circumstance, an adaptor with split sockets and a common plug is required to be applied to the socket 16 of the wall plate 12.
As shown in FIG. 1, the connector pair 10 is there to bridge a domestic communication system/equipment having the plug 15 with a foreign communication net extended to the socket 16 of the wall plate 12. In practice, interior layout of cords or cables leading to the plug 15 or socket 16 is usually on the wall and along corners of the house. Also, it is noted that a conventional wall plate 12 is usually flush with the wall and thus makes the socket 16 perpendicular to the wall in an installation wise. As a consequence, each of the respective plug 15 engaging the socket 16 also poses a perpendicular-to-wall state which definitely bends the cord 12 at a substantial curvature. Upon such an arrangement, each involved cord 12 including the plastic material and the enveloped wire will take a substantial large bending which, after a period of service time, will lead to the fatigue of the cord 12 and thus make the plastic brittle and the break of the wire possible. No matter what kind of the damage made to the cord 17 due to the bending, the signal flow along the cord is definitely affected.
Therefore, a preferred resort to overcome the aforesaid problem is always welcome in the art, and thereby, hopefully, the communication quality can be ensured.